pokerfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppermill
Take the Moana Lane exit from US 395 west a couple blocks to Virginia St, and turn right. The Peppermill is the huge casino complex a few blocks ahead on your left. Games Wait Time: Varies, but the wait is rarely more than 15 minutes. Game Nature: Generally fairly loose, with players ranging from maniacal to passive. Low limit games attract the casual players and tourists, who often don't play well but have fun. Rake: 10% max 4 + $1 jackpot. Rake taken in 50-cent increments. Jackpot drop taken only if pot gets to $20. Posting: New players do not need to post to enter a game. Shuffling: Shufflemaster machines on all tables Kills: Killer acts last unless raised before their action. Tournaments Lots of tournaments. * Sun 6:30 pm NLHE 30+5 (unlimited $30 rebuys). $10 optional bonus buy * Mon-Thu 1 pm NLHE 30+5 (unlimited $30 rebuys). $10 optional bonus buy * Mon-Tue 6:30 pm NLHE 30+5 (unlimited $30 rebuys). $10 optional bonus buy * Wed-Thu 6:30 pm NLHE 30+5 (2 $30 rebuys). $10 optional bonus buy. $5 add on for WSOP satellite. "Cash Me Out" No-Limit Hold 'Em. * Fri 1 pm NLHE 30+5 (no rebuys). $10 optional bonus buy * Fri 6:30 pm NLHE 100+15 ($5 add-on WSOP). $10 optional bonus buy * Sat 1 pm Omaha/8 30+5 (unlimited $30 rebuys). $5 optional bonus buy * Sat 1 pm NLHE 100+15 ($5 add-on WSOP). $10 optional bonus buy * Sat 6:30 pm NLHE 100+15 ($5 add-on WSOP). $10 optional bonus buy Also, they have a number of large-tournament poker series throughout the year. See their website for details. Jackpots and Promotions * Standard bad beat jackpot * Royal flush bonus ($300) * Straight flush bonus ($200) * Quads bonus ($100 for any quads) Atmosphere The Peppermill is a casino aiming at the twenty-something party crowd. A lot of neon and mirrors all over, loud bands on weekend nights, very dark throughout most of the casino. On the other hand, it has some interesting touches, like hundreds of 42" plasma screens hung on the walls of the casino, not showing TV or video, but showing "outdoor scenes" from interesting locations all over the world, making it look like you're looking through a "window" into that place. The poker room itself is unusual: it's a winding, curvy section of the casino floor (sort of tucked in the back), separated from the bar or casino only by a very low mini-wall. Every table is within a foot or two of the "wall", so every table is on the rail. Tables have low-hanging "poker parlor light fixtures" hanging over them in an attempt to look like an old-timey private poker room. The ceiling itself is fairly low as well, though not dangerously so. The glow from the neon and reflections from the mirrors throughout the casino give a funky backdrop to the poker games. Quite a few flat screen TVs are hung on the wall or hanging down from the ceiling, tuned to ESPN or other sporting events. There's a computerized board. You buy and cash out chips at the brush station. Tables and Chairs: 10-seat tables with green patterned felt, and black vinyl armrests with inset cupholders. Some rollup tables available for food and drink. Chairs are these fairly comfortable wheeled chairs with these funky "bouncy" curled armrests, like the ones at the Atlantis Casino Resort. Parking: Multilevel parking structure next door with a thousand spaces. Smoking: No smoking while seated at the table, or in the "poker room". The poker room is kind of tucked away in a bit of a corner of the casino, next to the high limit slots. So even though it is not enclosed, it's less smoky than you would think. Service and Comps Standard casino cocktail service. Links and Notes * Visited by MarkT in August 2009. Category:Casino